Locked in love
by fabienne4
Summary: After hearing Tegan's voicemail and finding out everything that Ryan had done, he has Kim locked up in the school. Will Farrah be able to find her girlfriend before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

2nd February

Kim

Kim: Ryan, you're back. Please will you take these off of me. Farrah will be going out of her mind with worry. If you let me go, I promise I won't say a word to anyone about anything to do with Amy or Tegan. Please let me go.  
Ryan: I'm sorry. But you're not going anywhere.

Ryan: But I'm not a murderer.  
Kim: No you're not. You are a good person. I think that we could fix this, together.  
Ryan: You really think so?  
Kim: Yeah. All you need to do is let me go. And we can make everything ok again.

And just as I thought I was getting through to him, his phone had to go off. He immediately ran to the door. I tried running after him, begging him not to leave me. But he closed the door on me and locked me in. And just left me there. I yelled and screamed but I knew no one would be able to hear me. I could just hope that Farrah would start searching for me soon. But maybe after our argument she wouldn't care about me anymore. She thought I was cheating on her. I would never do that to her, I love her so much. After Esther I never thought I could love someone again. But then I met her. She helped me get better again, helped me to move on from all the negative things that had happened in the last year. She makes me so happy, I would never do anything to hurt her. I shouldn't have listened to Sami, I should've just told Farrah what was really going on. But Sami convinced me to keep my mouth shut. I just hope that when I get out, if I get out, that I can convince Farrah of the truth. That the secret I was keeping was not even really my secret. That I would never betray her by sleeping with someone else. That she was the only one for me.  
…..

Farrah

The police didn't seem to take my girlfriend missing serious at all. Saying that she hasn't been missing long enough for them to do anything. Maybe I can ask Sami to help me figure out what has happened? They seemed to be keeping some kind of secret from me. Maybe that's why she left?

Sami had found out that Kim had booked two plane tickets to Tenerife. It looks like she was cheating on me after all. The day she left, when I confronted her about her argument with my brother, she promised me that there was no one else. I knew it was all too good to be true. I loved her so much and she made me so happy. She was the first person I truly trusted. Enough to tell her about my dad, something that I had never spoken about to anyone before. But apparently she didn't love me at all. She was off to Tenerife with someone else having a great time. While she left me without saying a word. Didn't even have the guts to just break up with no. No she had to cheat on me, like all the rest of them. I really thought that Kim could've been the one. The one to maybe spend the rest of my life with.

3rd February

Kim  
I've woken up with my hands still tied behind my back. I tried getting the ropes off but to no avail. With being tied up and having to sleep on the floor, my whole body feels sore. For a moment when waking up I could've sworn it was all just a bad dream. I could pretend that the reason why it was so dark in here, was because it was still early in the morning and Farrah liked the curtains in our room to be closed so the sun wouldn't wake her up. I always liked them to be open so I could see the sun shining through the window.  
For a while, after Esther had broken up with me and I was all alone, I hated waking up. I had nothing to wake up for. No partner, no job, no family that would care to see me. But then when I started going to see Farrah for counselling. I suddenly had something to look forward to again.  
And now I'm stuck here. I don't even know where I am precisely. Somewhere in the school I know that much. And with the school still being closed the chances of someone being here are slim. Maybe someone at the building site will come by. I should try again to get these ropes of off me. Maybe then I can start searching for a way out, if there even is a way out.

Finally I managed to get these ropes of. It feels great to be able to move properly again. I've tried searching for a way to escape but the door seems to be locked. On the plus side I did manage to find some food. For whatever reason people decided to leave cans of beans in here. I can't imagine what anyone would be keeping them here for. But I'm just relieved that I have some food. And I can drink water from the tap, thank God they haven't closed of all of the water. Maybe this can help me survive for a couple of days, but I need someone to find me soon. Maybe Ryan will return, maybe he is regretting keeping my locked up here. I promised him that I wouldn't say a word about what he had done. And if I have to keep my mouth shut to keep myself alive I will do that.  
I wonder if Farrah is thinking about me, wondering where I am. Or maybe she doesn't care that I'm gone. She practically broke up with me last time we spoke because she thought I was having an affair. Sami probably won't mind me being gone, his secret is safe this way. Maybe he'll actually try to convince Farrah that there was someone else so she won't come searching for me. He wouldn't go that far though would he? I haven't done anything wrong to him. I kept his secret, it even taking a toll on my relationship with his sister. But I still didn't tell her the truth. He wouldn't be that cruel just to safe his own skin right?

12th February

Farrah

Farrah: What about Ellie?  
Sami: Ellie's got nothing to do with James. I genuinely really like her.  
Farrah: Than you're even more stupid than I thought. The risks you've taken. Sneaking around. If anyone had found out what you were up to.  
Sami: Yeah well they did. Kim  
Farrah: What are you saying?  
Sami: Look she was threatening to tell people and then she just disappeared. Problem solved. I just went with the story so you didn't chase after her.  
Farrah: She wasn't cheating on me?  
Sami: Well I mean, she booked those plane tickets. So maybe, I don't know.  
Farrah: And you didn't know for sure? That is messed up. I should've been out there looking for her.  
Sami: I know, I'm sorry.  
Farrah: No Sami, it's way too late for sorry.

I can't believe that Sami could do something like this. He saw how much I was hurting and he just kept on lying to protect his secret. What if that's the reason why she left me. That she didn't want to be involved with my brother's scheming. Or maybe she left because I accused her of cheating on me. I should've known she would never cheat on me. She loved me I knew that. But I let my stupid insecurities take over. What if she never contacts me again. What if I have lost her for good. Maybe she left some clues at the house of where she could've gone to. I try calling her again. But it seems like her phone is out of use. How badly did she want to disappear? With Tegan in a coma I would expect her to wanting to be here in case she woke up. Thinking about Tegan had she had a chance to listen to the voicemail yet? Could that maybe have something to do with her phone being out of use? Maybe there was something on that voicemail that she wasn't supposed to hear. What if Tegan getting in a coma wasn't an accident, what if she was meant to get hurt? And what if the person that hurt Tegan knew about Kim having that voicemail on her phone. Maybe they got to the house and kidnapped her to keep her quiet. Oh God what if she got hurt. Or worse what if they killed her.

13th February

Kim

I have no idea how long I've been here, but it feels like eternity. I'm bored out of my mind, I had thought that Ryan would have been back by now. I really thought he would change his mind but it seems like he's planning on leaving me here to die by the looks of it. I've haven't even heard any of the builders working, maybe they all left. Or maybe I'm so far away hidden in the school that it's just impossible for me to anything that goes on outside. I'm certain though that no one has passed this room. I've been trying so hard to hear any signs of people but nothing.  
The beans, I've been eating for maybe the past couple of days if not longer, I'm already so sick of them. I know I should be happy that I've gotten at least something to eat, but my God this is torture. But at least they give me some energy to try to escape. I've tried to break the door open but nothing I did would make it go open. I've tried hitting it with a broom, poor broom had no chance of survival. Practically throwing my own body at the door to try and break it open must have been one of my worst ideas, and I've had quite a few the past couple of years being in this village. But I might actually regret this one the most. Because it hurt so incredibly much, I think I might have broken something. So I gave up on trying to escape. I decides to just wait for someone to pass by and save me.  
Being stuck here there's nothing to do, nobody to talk to. Because there aren't that many tins of beans left. I knew I couldn't eat to many at a time. I would need as many of them if I wanted to survive in here so I decided to make a little game out of it. I would count al the tins, then I would count all of the beans inside of them so I could figure out how many I could eat, and how long the beans would last me in here before I would starve to death. I always liked maths so this is great, I would nearly call it fun if I wasn't in such a miserable situation. Or maybe I'm just going insane, yeah that's sounds more likely.

Farrah

I've searched everywhere at home. Anything that could lead me to finding out where Kim is. I didn't find anything that might suggest that there was a struggle of some kinds. Still Kim could have been forced to leave. Her passport was still in the drawer so I knew that Kim hadn't just left to go on holiday as my brother had suggested. I had barely spoken a word to him after he confessed what he had done. I had told the entire family of what he had done. That he forced my girlfriend to keep quiet. That maybe if it wasn't for his lies I would have searched harder for her. But with me thinking that she was cheating on me, I actually tried not to think about her. It hurt too much picturing her with another woman. How stupid was I to believe Sami. I expected my family to be upset with Sami, but I didn't quite expect my mum to yell at him the way she did. I don't think I had ever heard her yell like that before. I nearly made me feel sorry for him. My mum promised she would ask around the hospital, see if anyone had seen or heard anything regarding Kim.

Misbah: Don't worry darling, I'm sure she'll be back soon safe and sound. I will ask my colleagues if they have heard anything about Kim. You should go ask the Cunningham's, see if they saw anything suspicious that day. Maybe they heard Kim arguing with someone?  
Farrah: Thanks mum I will do that. I'm just so scared. What if she's dead? What if she died thinking that I didn't love her. The last thing we did together was arguing. I shouldn't have yelled at her like that.  
Misbah: You shouldn't think that way. Have you heard anything from the police yet?  
Farrah: No nothing. I don't think that Kim is a real priority for them. How is Tegan doing by the way? Has she woken up yet?  
Misbah: No unfortunately her condition hasn't changed. She doesn't seem to be getting better, but on a positive note she doesn't seem to be getting worse either.  
Farrah: What caused her to get in a come in the first place? I know they found her in the bathtub with a bottle of wine. Did she just drink herself into a coma? Or could it have been caused by something else?  
Misbah: What do you mean by something else? Right now it does look like she just drank way too much. Poor girl, I had no idea she was struggling with something. She seemed to be doing fine at work.  
Farrah: Nothing mum. Yeah I wish I had noticed something. Kim also told me that she seemed to be doing just fine. She seemed happy with Ryan for as far as I could tell.  
Misbah: I should go, my shift starts soon. Take care sweetheart. If you need anything just call me alright?  
Farrah: Yeah I will, thanks mum. Good luck at work. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

13th February

Farrah

Sami: Hey Farrah how's it going?  
Farrah: Really Sami? Well my girlfriend is still missing, the police don't seem to be doing anything. Yeah I'm doing just great. And what about you?  
Sami: Ok fine, stupid question. Look I'm really sorry about what I did. It was awful and selfish of me to do that. I should have never asked her to keep it quiet and make her lie to you. And I should have never lied to you about it when she disappeared. Listen if you need any help searching for her, I will do anything to help alright. I love you sis, and I want you to be happy.  
Farrah: Fine I guess I can hate you a bit less now. Still mad at you for lying, but I don't want to mad anymore. And I would really appreciate your help. I've just come back from visiting Cindy. I thought that maybe she could've seen or heard something the day Kim went missing. She was out all day so she was no help. The rest of her family didn't seem to have heard anything suspicious either, no arguing or yelling. I'm just so confused. How can she suddenly go missing, it doesn't make sense.  
Sami: Alright I will go around the village, see if anyone has seen Kim recently around the village. Maybe we can put something online. Put up a photo with some details about her. Maybe that will give us some use full information?  
Farrah: Thank you, I will do it straight away.  
Sami: No problem. It's the least I can do for you.

Farrah  
So I've just put up a picture of Kim online, with my number and email so people can contact me if they have anything use full regarding Kim's whereabouts. I was thinking of visiting Tegan later. I've been so busy with Kim that I've barely thought about poor Tegan. I feel like I've been a rubbish friend to her. We haven't hung out that much, but you know what. If it wasn't for her I maybe would've never found out that Kim had feelings for me. And I would've maybe never confessed mine. So if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have even had a relationship.  
I know I can't do much for her right now, but maybe it would be nice for her having someone talking to her.  
….

Farrah: Hi Leela, you mind me joining you?  
Leela: No course I don't mind. Would enjoy the company myself if I'm honest. With this one being a bit more quiet than usual.  
Farrah: How have you been? This must be hard for you.  
Leela: I've been trying to stay positive, but it's hard. I can't do anything for her. The doctors say that I should just talk to her. She can maybe not understand everything, but she can hear something. Maybe that'll get her to wake up sooner, at least I hope so.  
Farrah: Well I think you're doing great. Taking care of the kids, working and keeping Tegan company. You're doing all you can and more. Listen I was wondering.  
Leela: About what?  
Farrah: Have you heard anything from Kim recently?  
Leela: No sorry. I expected her to ring me after she got the phone fixed so we could listen to the voicemail that Tegan left. Maybe it was nothing special you know, she could have rang Kim and then forgot to put her phone down.  
Farrah: Where did she go to get her phone fixed?  
Leela: I think she asked Milo to fix it for her.  
Farrah: Alright thanks. I should go, I've got a patient in half an hour. Should get prepared. Take care Leela.  
Leela: Yeah you too. And thanks again for stopping by.  
Farrah: Sure no problem, bye.

Farrah

So Kim went to Milo to get her phone fixed. Maybe he knows something. It will probably be too late to stop by his work after I'm done with my patient. Well the first thing I do tomorrow morning is stop by and ask him if he knows anything about Kim. He could've 'accidentally' listened to the voicemail. I know I would be way too curious to not snoop around in people phones.

14th February

Kim

Well my body doesn't seem to be hurting anymore after throwing myself at the door. So nothing seems to be broken that's something to be happy about. On a slightly less happy note, apparently counting beans wasn't that enjoyable after all, huh who would've thought. Oh but I did make a new friend, sort of. Rick Astley. Well it's not really him, it's a poster. But you know what at least I'm not alone anymore. If only I had found you sooner my friend. He's a great listener Rick, though not much of a talker.  
If I thought I had gone insane by counting beans, well I'm definitely insane now. But everything's better than complete silence, that's what was really driving me insane.  
I have no idea how long I have been here. It could be days, weeks even. According to the tins of beans that I have left, maybe it hasn't been that long after all. Or maybe I miscounted. I don't know. I can't think clearly like this. I haven't been able to shower or brush my teeth, I must smell awful. Luckily for me I don't seem to be noticing it anymore. But I think if someone was to come and rescue me they probably would have a hard time coming near me. Something to be relieved about though, is that there are toilets down here. Don't want to imagine what I would've had to do without them.

I wonder if Farrah has started to get worried about me. If she has already gone to the police. Telling them about me missing. Even if they are looking for me. Why would they ever come here to search? And with Ryan being a cop he'd probably make sure that no one would come looking for me anyways. How did he even get me in here in the first place? It was sometime in the afternoon when he came by the house, still light outside. He forced me to follow him to his car, the last thing I remember is feeling something hit my head. Next thing I know I'm waking up in this place. Someone must have seen him hanging around the school. He couldn't have carried me inside on his own, without anyone noticing anything. Maybe he paid one of the builders to make sure that no one was watching? With Ryan being a cop, maybe he had some dirt on someone, and blackmailed them into helping him. Does sound like something he would do.

Why did I even follow him in the first place? Why didn't I just call the police to begin with? I guess I was just so in shock after hearing the voicemail. I couldn't believe what Ryan was capable of. Killing his own wife? Trying to kill Tegan? And he just went on with his life like nothing ever happened. Taken care of the kids, pretending to be the loving, perfect stepfather. If only they knew. If only everyone knew what he was really capable of. And poor Harry, locked up, just like me. Well at least he has a decent bed, gets to shower, gets to have a change of clean clothes and gets to have food that doesn't just consists of beans. God I'm sick and tired of these beans.

But what is Farrah goes to Ryan for help trying to find me. He can't have her figuring out what's going on. What if he tries to get rid of her? It would kill me if she got hurt. Especially because I'm useless right now, I can't do anything to protect her when I'm stuck here. I swear if I get out, and find out that he even just laid a finger on her. He'll regret it. I'm not a violent person, by no means, but no one touches the woman that I love.

14th February

Farrah: Good morning. I was wondering if you could help me with something?  
Milo: Of course, what do you need? Do you need your phone to be fixed? I'm assuming your girlfriend recommended me to you. Helped her in record speed if I may say so myself.  
Farrah: No nothing's wrong with my phone thanks. No it's actually about Kim's phone. She got it fixed because there was a very important voicemail on there that she needed to listen to. Did you maybe get a chance to listen to it?  
Milo: You're accusing me of searching someone's phone without their permission? I would never break my customer's privacy like that.  
Farrah: No, no I'm not accusing you of anything. Not at all. It's just that I really need to know what was being said during that voicemail.  
Milo: Ste also seemed very keen to listen to it. He practically tried stealing her phone. Tried convincing me that Kim had send him to pick it up for her.  
Farrah: Really? Did you give him the phone?  
Milo: Absolutely not. Kim came in soon after that though. I told him what Ste wanted to do. She made it very clear that there was no agreement with him what so ever. She took the phone with her and left.  
Farrah: Thank you Milo, you've been a great help. And again I really wasn't accusing you, sorry.  
Milo: It's alright, no harm done. I heard from Cindy that Kim has been missing, I'm really sorry to hear that. You must be really worried about her.  
Farrah: Yeah I am. I'm just so scared that something bad might have happened to her. I should go get to work, don't want to be late. Take care.  
Milo: Well I hope you find her soon, bye. And good luck at work today.

So Ste, why were you so desperate to hear that voicemail? Does he know what was on there? Did he have something to do with Tegan ending up in hospital? I'm busy at work all day so I can't go see him right now. I really need to know what he knows. He wouldn't be acting so suspicious if he knew nothing. When I texted Leela this morning to ask how she was doing, she mentioned that she was concerned about Ste. He hadn't really been visiting Tegan that much. Had been acting a bit weird around the house lately. His weird behaviour had actually started before Tegan got admitted to hospital. Leela tried to get him to talk to her, but he kept deflecting her questions. Telling her that everything was fine. She didn't believe him, but didn't want to pressure him either.  
That makes me even more sure that Ste knows something about that voicemail, why he wanted to be the first one to hear it. Or maybe it had nothing to do with him being the first. Maybe he wanted to be the only one to hear it. What if after Kim left the shop he followed her home? Forced her to give him her phone. Ste doesn't seem like the violent type to me. He wouldn't hurt her, right?  
….

15th February

Kim

You know what? Maybe this is karma. Karma for everything bad that I've ever done. Just a year ago I kept my own wife hostage. Though I don't think you could necessarily compare our situations. I know I treated her wrongly. I know I should've never done the things that I did. But I never meant to hurt her, I was just so desperate not to lose her. A short while before she got shot, she promised me that nothing was ever to come between us ever again. And then she got shot. And I lost my marriage. The moment she broke up with me cause she wanted to be with Grace. I should've let her go. But instead of doing the right thing, I messed up big time. I don't even recognize that person anymore. It all got way out of hand. I then stood on the archway. I don't know why or how I got up there in the first place. I don't think I wanted to kill myself, but maybe I should've jumped. Maybe I should've died that day. That would've been my punishment for ruining her life. But even after everything I put Esther through, she still seemed to care about me. Wanting to get of the archway. And in the end walking me to the hospital and letting me go so I could get better.

And that led me to meeting Farrah. It's weird to think that my then wife helped me find someone else to be happy with. The first time I met her I didn't neccessarily think anything of her. Still thinking about Esther. But as the sessions progressed, I suddenly realised how beautiful Farrah was. And how much I enjoyed being in her company. She made me feel something that I hadn't felt for quite some time. Of course with her treating me nothing could ever happen. But I was really enjoying talking to her. She didn't seem to judge me, she didn't see the monster that I saw. She didn't think I was crazy. And then I nearly messed it up by trying to kiss her. It was so stupid of me, but she was being so lovely. I thought in that moment that she might have felt the same. Well clearly not I thought, she couldn't have backed away any sooner. I nearly lost her as my psychologist.

Luckily I convinced her that it was a mistake and that it wouldn't happen again. So she took me back on as her patient. And everything went back to normal, we didn't speak about that kiss again. We even hung out together with Tegan, just as friends. Tegan saw that something was up with me, with the way I was staring at Farrah. I admitted my feelings, I had to share it with someone. She thought that I should tell Farrah about my feelings. But I was so afraid to scare her of, I thought it was better to keep it to myself. Maybe my crush would just magically disappear. But then Tegan saw us hugging, which was more or less me hugging her. Trying to hide what a complete idiot I was, after calling her beautiful. Tegan assumed that I had told Farrah that I had feelings for her and congratulated us. Farrah made up some excuse that she had to leave. And I could've killed Tegan right then and there.

I later got a phone call from the hospital. That I was being reassigned a new psychologist. Tegan had scared Farrah away. I then went to confront Farrah about this. Telling her that is was nothing more than a silly crush and that I could perfectly control myself around me. And then she kissed me. I was speechless. She told me she couldn't control herself around me anymore. She wanted to be with me. That's why I got a new psychologist. Not because she didn't want to see me anymore, quite the opposite. But we still had to be discreet about it. No one could know. But for one person. After all if it wasn't for her in the first place, none of this would have happened. Tegan promised not to tell anyone. I knew we could trust her.

Though I didn't like that we had to hide our relationship, I was just so happy to be with her. I wanted to show everyone what an amazing girlfriend I had. She made me feel like my old self again. Happy and care free. It seemed like such a long time ago that I had felt like that. When we went for lunch with her mum, subtlety sort of went out the window. And when Misbah caught us making out in the bathroom. I was scared that this could be the end of our relationship. And I was feeling a bit sexually frustrated too. Probably more the latter if I'm honest.

Farrah assured me that we were just fine. Misbah didn't give us her blessings but she was going to not tell anyone at work what her daughter was doing with an ex patients of hers. Only she changed her mind pretty soon. When I walked past her she stopped me. Told me that I should break things of with Farrah. That this wasn't worth ruining her career for. I didn't want to make the same mistakes I made with previous relationships, I didn't want to be selfish. So I broke off things with Farrah the next day. She asked me what she had done wrong, I didn't want her to be mad at her mum so I made some stupid excuse and walked away. She looked devastated. I hurt me seeing her like that, but it was the right thing to do.

Later in the day she came up to me. She told me that Misbah had told her everything what had happened the day before. I told her that I wasn't worth it. She shouldn't risk her career for me. She told me that I was worth it. I then kissed her in the alley, making sure no one saw us. Though Misbah still wasn't really that positive about us, she would not be intervening anymore.

I even ended up moving in with her family. Misbah needed a lot of convincing for that, but we got there in the end. I miss being there with everyone. I miss having people around me. Even missed the dirty looks Misbah would give me when I had cleaned up something and moved it to another place. Was just trying to be helpful, never said that out loud though. I would have come out way too sarcastic.

I wonder if her family is concerned about me going missing. I like to think that we were getting along nicely. Apart from Sami of course. But I started getting close to Yasmine and Imran. Even Misbah seemed to be warming up to me. After I stopped cleaning so much that is. She even invited me to a family day out playing cricket. Not really my thing I found out. Couldn't get a hang of those bloody stupid rules. Though I learned one thing. I will never forget lbw. Leg before Wicket. Though I like to think that little bit of wee made much more sense.


	3. Chapter 3

15th February

Farrah

Yasmine: Morning sis, you're looking awful.  
Farrah: Aww you always know just the right words to say don't ya.  
Yasmine: Sorry but it's the truth. Did you sleep at all last night?  
Farrah: No I spend the night mostly tossing and turning.  
Yasmine: Not used to sleeping alone anymore are ya?  
Farrah: It's just. It's not knowing where she is. Or how's she doing.  
Yasmine: I'm sure she's alright.  
Farrah: How would you know?  
Yasmine: I don't, just trying to cheer you up I guess. Maybe we can go shopping today? Take your mind off of things. I finish school early today. What do you say? Wanna spend some sisterly time with me?  
Farrah: Oh come on. You know how I feel about shopping.  
Yasmine: I do. But you need a distraction. You've either been working or sat a home being miserable.  
Farrah: Ok fine. We'll go shopping later. But I'm not going to spend all my money on you alright. You know what? Maybe for a change you should treat me to something nice.  
Yasmine: Hey you already get me for a whole afternoon. What more do you want?  
Farrah: Yeah yeah. Just go to school already. Don't want you to be late. Try to be a good girl.  
Yasmine: What are you implying sis? That I'm normally not well behaved.  
Farrah: Haha , I wouldn't dream of it. Text me when you get out of school.  
Yasmine: I will, bye. And try not to sulk too much at work. Your poor patients probably have a tough time as it is.  
Farrah: I'll pretend that I didn't hear that. Bye.

Great a whole afternoon of shopping. Though she's right. I've been pretty miserable ever since Kim left. Once I actually really enjoyed having the bed to myself. Now I miss having someone to cuddle with. Or to have a conversation with. Or you know, other fun stuff. Kim would sometimes try and convince me to stay and skip work for a day. Just so that we could spend the day in bed. The times she made me be almost late for work, well I definitely need two hands to count them on. She would always make it up to me though. Take me out for lunch. Or if I was busy with paperwork she would bring me something to eat during my break. I miss having her around me. I miss receiving naughty text messages during work. Though I got to admit that when you're having a serious conversation with someone. Some type of messages aren't really suitable for work. Pretending not to blush can be quite hard. And trying not to choke on a mouthful of water can be even harder. After an incident where I almost couldn't stop coughing after taking a sip of my coffee. I learned the hard way that before I open a text message of Kim. My mouth is to be completely empty.  
Honestly the things she would send me. I got back at her by completely ignoring her for nearly an entire day. No texts messages, no calls. At home I didn't utter a word to her. She definitely learned her lesson after that. She apologized and promised that she would stop sending messages during my work hours. She would only text me if it was important. I hate to admit this. But not even 24 hours later and I missed her messages. I truly love my job, I do. But the things that some of my patients have been through. It's hard to hear. And sometimes I just need someone to cheer me up and make me laugh and she would do that. At home my family does their best. Things with Sami have calmed down, he seemed really sincere when he apologized. But I can't help think that maybe if it wasn't for his stupid actions. That maybe she would still be here.  
Yesterday after I finished work, I bumped into Ste. Asked him if I could speak to him. He told me he was busy, but that we could me up today. I'm meeting him during my lunch break. I hope he can tell me something about where Kim is. Whilst I don't think he would hurt her, there is something going on that isn't right. I just know it.  
12.15

Ste: Hiya Farrah. How are you today?  
Farrah: Yeah fine. You?  
Ste: Yeah it's going alright. So what did you want to talk to me about?  
Farrah: It's about Kim.  
Ste: Did she contact you? I was surprised to hear that she suddenly just disappeared.  
Farrah: No she hasn't contacted me. But I had the feeling that maybe you would know why.  
Ste: What are ya on about?  
Farrah: Milo told me that you tried to steal her phone. On the day she went missing.  
Ste: Listen about that. I really just needed to hear the voicemail. Having Tegan laying in that hospital, it breaks my heart seeing her like this. I only wanted to know if something important was on that voicemail.  
Farrah: Important like what?  
Ste: Well like..  
Farrah: Ste tell me. What's going on. Leela has told me that you've been acting weird lately. And don't tell me it's because of Tegan. You were acting strangely before that. Did you have something to do with Tegan getting into hospital?  
Ste: No. Well no not directly.  
Farrah: What do you mean? Not directly?  
Ste: She had found out that Ryan was cheating on her.  
Farrah: What? That's awful. How did she find out about that?  
Ste: She saw him with someone else  
Farrah: Did she know this person?  
Ste: Yeah she did.  
Farrah: Did you know that Ryan was having an affair?  
Ste: I did. Cause he was having the affair with me.  
Farrah: You got to be kidding me. You would do that to your own sister?  
Ste: I felt terrible. It should've never happened but it just did.  
Farrah: Ste you don't 'just' sleep with your sister's boyfriend.  
Ste: I know. At first I hadn't realised that she had seen us. But she confronted me the next day. She had been drinking and I asked her if something was wrong. Then she told me that she had seen me and Ryan. She was beyond pissed at me. Which I totally deserved of course. I tried to convince her to not tell anyone about this. Ryan doesn't want people knowing he's gay.  
Farrah: So he just going to get with women, to then cheat on them with men. Sounds really great. What about Amy? Did he even love her? Or was she just someone that could make people believe he was straight?  
Ste: I do think he really loved her, honestly. He can't help who he falls for. He can't help who he is.  
Farrah: No I get that. But he chose to get married to a woman. He chose to get with Tegan. If you choose to be with a person, you can't go behind their backs and get with someone you actually fancy. That isn't fair on anyone.  
Ste: I know. He just needs some time to come to terms with who he is.  
Farrah: So that's how Tegan ended up drinking herself into a coma.  
Ste: Yeah and I feel awful about what happened. I never meant to hurt her.  
Farrah: So what was on that voicemail than? Why wasn't Kim supposed to hear that?  
Ste: Ryan thought that Tegan would tell Kim what happened. Like I said he doesn't want people finding out about him being gay. So I tried to get Kim's phone so I could hear what was said during that voicemail. If it was Tegan telling Kim about me and Ryan than I would've deleted it. If it was nothing then I would've just giving the phone back to Kim. That's all. I don't know where she is. I would never hurt someone. I wouldn't go that far just to keep something a secret.  
Farrah: And what about Ryan? Would he go that far?  
Ste: No of course not. He would never hurt anyone, he's a cop for. His job is to protect people not hurt them. When Kim went missing I did ask him if he knew anything about this. He seemed just as surprised to hear Kim was missing as I was. I promise you if I knew anything about her I would tell you.  
Farrah: Fine. I guess I have no reason to doubt you. I assume that Leela doesn't know about any of this either.  
Ste: No she doesn't. Please don't tell her.  
Farrah: It's not my place to. But the moment Tegan wakes up. She'll probably tell everyone what happened.  
Ste: I know. And I'll deal with the consequences then.  
Farrah: Good luck with that. I've got another patient in half an hour. I should go.  
Ste: Yeah of course. Have a good day at work.  
Farrah: Sure.

Wow. So I never saw that coming. That someone could do that to their own sister. Poor Tegan having to find out something like that. I just wish she would've confided in someone. Instead she chose to alcohol to help her deal with the pain. Though my conversation with Ste helped clear some things up. He couldn't give me anything on Kim's whereabouts or on what might have happened to her. I believe he didn't hurt her. I don't know if I can say for certain the same thing about Ryan. I have never really spoken to him before. Yes as a cop he's supposed to keep people save. But it also gives him connections to some bad people, that can help him makes his problems disappear. What if Kim was one of them. I don't know if she ever got a chance to actually hear the voicemail. She wanted us to listen to it together, but I wasn't there. Maybe if I had been there. Why did she keep Sami's secret? If she had just told me the truth. Then I would have never accused her of cheating. Maybe she wouldn't have gone missing then. Still maybe her missing has nothing to do with the voicemail. Maybe Ste's right about Ryan. Maybe she was just so upset with me accusing her that she decided to leave.  
Maybe it was a moment of madness for her. It would explain why she didn't take any of her stuff with her. According to Esther it is something that Kim would do. Though I like to believe that the Kim that Esther knew, isn't the Kim that I came to know. And I don't think that my Kim would leave without a fight. Without coming to talk to me, explain things. No I don't think it was her choice.  
Hearing some of the stories that have happened in the village over the past couple of years. There has always been something wrong with cops. All of them seemed to have something shady about them. Ryan would definitely have a motive. I don't want to imagine a cop being capable of something like making a person disappear. But it would explain things. What do I do now? I obviously can't go to the police. They would think I'm mad. Confronting him myself probably isn't the best thing to do either. What can I do?

….

Yasmine: So you're ready to go shopping?  
Farrah: As ready as I'll ever be.  
Yasmine: Love the positive attitude. You're alright? You seem upset.  
Farrah: It's nothing, I'm fine.  
Yasmine: You're sure? You know you can tell me everything right? I'm a great listener.  
Farrah: It's nothing really. Shall we go?  
Yasmine: Yeah, if you're sure. Let's go and spend your money.  
Farrah: We'll see about that sis.

Yasmine: Oh I've got to tell you this crazy story Peri heard from Leah. You know Ste's kid.  
Farrah: I know who Leah is. What about her?  
Yasmine: Well you know that Tony's restaurant had its opening yesterday. Ste was also helping out and he had asked Leah to help too. Well she got bored and she and Mandy's kid sneaked away from the restaurant and went to the school.  
Farrah: Sounds really interesting.  
Yasmine: No need to sound sarcastic. I haven't gotten to the good part yet alright, have a bit of patience. Well they went into the school. It apparently wasn't closed off good enough if kids can sneak into it. When they went in they heard something strange.  
Farrah: What, like a ghost? Come on they are kids, kids have a big imagination.  
Yasmine: Leah told Peri she was sure she heard something. She even said that it sounded like someone or something was yelling.  
Farrah: Like I said, a big imagination.  
Yasmine: What if it really was a ghost though?  
Farrah: You seriously believe in ghosts? What's wrong with you?  
Yasmine: Oi, nothing's wrong with me thank you very much. How would you like to explain what they heard than?  
Farrah: Maybe the builders were busy working. Or they heard the wind going through the building, I don't know. But I definitely don't think it was a ghost.  
Yasmine: Would be exciting thought wouldn't it. Maybe me and Peri can check it out at midnight?  
Farrah: Hell no. You're not going out at midnight. At definitely not going to that building. You know those kids could've hurt themselves if they hadn't been careful enough. And besides I don't think that anyone is even allowed to go in there unless you're on of the people rebuilding the place.  
Yasmine: Where has your sense of adventure gone? I think you're getting old.  
Farrah: I'm not getting old alright. I'm just a responsible adult.  
Yasmine: Yeah you're getting old.  
Farrah: Ok sure whatever you say. Listen are we done shopping already?  
Yasmine: Fine we can go home. I think I've got enough cute things anyways. Can't wait to show Peri the stuff I got.  
Farrah: The stuff you got? Remind me, who paid for them again?  
Yasmine: The greatest sister of all time.  
Farrah: Yeah that sounds about right. Wait, you didn't want to spend time with me only for my money right?  
Yasmine: What you think I'd want you for your great sense of style?  
Farrah: What?  
Yasmine: I'm joking, relax. I also just wanted to spend time with you of course. And help you take your mind of things.  
Farrah: I know. Thank you I did really enjoy spending time with you. It was nice to let go of things for a moment. And I will forget your comment about my amazing dress sense. Lucky you.  
Yasmine: Well I guess it's not that bad. You got someone as pretty as Kim to fall in love with you. So yeah maybe it's alright. Definitely not my style though. But whatever makes you happy.  
Farrah: Oh thank you, for years I've been waiting for your approval, oh wait no I don't care.  
Yasmine: Funny, really funny. Now let's get home. I still want to have enough time to go to Peri's and not be late for dinner. You know how mum can get when we're late.  
Farrah: Oh yeah, I don't want another one of her lectures.  
…..

Kim

I was still trying to get out. I was getting desperate to finally leave. I was running out of food quickly. And there was practically nothing left of my personal hygiene. And suddenly I heard someone yelling. I wasn't sure at first. But I started yelling to, hoping that there was someone out there that could hear me. I think I recognized Leah's voice. But I have no idea why she would be hear. I tried yelling harder. But I think I scared her. I heard her with someone else. I didn't recognize their voice. They were both screaming, probably terrified cause they didn't expect someone to be yelling back at them. Then I heard them running away from me. I felt so close to being saved. I fell on my knees and just started crying. I was so tired of all this. I just wanted to be free. I wanted to be with my girlfriend at home, in front of the tv like nothing ever happened. Just like it used to be.  
What are the chances of Leah telling people about me being here. She doesn't even know it's me though. Maybe she'll think I'm a ghost. People won't believe her. So I'm stuck in her forever.

For a moment I got hope that I was going to see daylight again. That moment was over way too soon. What now? I've got just a few tins of beans left. I don't know how much longer I can survive. Maybe my body can survive a bit longer. But I'm not sure about my mind. I've been communicating with a bloody poster for God's sake. I've already gone insane. When I get out I'll probably be speaking nonsense. They all will think I'm crazy, they'll put me away in a mental hospital. And I know that there is so much wrong with me, I know. But I'm not crazy though, I'm troubled sure. But not crazy. I haven't been struggling with my mental health for quite some time now. Ever since meeting Farrah I've been feeling good. I know some still see me as a messed up person. And I have done things that I'm not proud of. But I was ill back then. Not anymore. I'm better now. I wish people could see that and not hold my past against me.  
Especially not my sister's past. All the awful things Lindsey did, some still see me as a part of that. I despised what see did. But she was still my sister. I wanted to protect her, make her happy. She had a family to take care of. In the end I realised that protecting her had been wrong. But even if I had gone to the police, they would have never believed me. Everyone saw Lindsey as the normal sister. I was the crazy one. Everything that had happened with Joe and Grace. Of course they thought that I was the messed up one. Lindsey seemed so stable. She had everything. A partner, a kid, a career and many friends. And I had my job sure I was good at being a nurse. I enjoyed working at the hospital. I had Tegan and Celine as my closest friends. And for a big part I had Esther by my side. She forgave me for the affair I had with Grace. She forgave me for trying to save my sister. She forgave a lot of my mistakes, probably more than she should've done.

So even if I do get saved. Can I just go back to how things were before? What about Ryan? What about Tegan? Is she even still alive? How do I explain what happened to me? Would anyone believe me if I told them the truth about what Ryan had done to Amy, to Tegan and to me? How much time has even passed? It feels like eternity to me, but I guess that's more or less because I don't get to see the daylight, so I don't see the days pass and there's nothing here to do so I tend to sleep most of the time. Or try to more, sleeping on the cold and hard floor hasn't been pleasant. Sometimes I try to imagine being in a warm bed, with the blankets covering me. For a small amount of time I can actually feel the warmth. But reality always catches up with me way too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

16th February

Farrah

Ryan: Hi Farrah, can I have a word?  
Farrah: About what?  
Ryan: Ste told me about your little conversation the other day. I need you to keep your mouth shut.  
Farrah: I don't think that you're in any position to give me any orders.  
Ryan: I'm sorry, I don't mean it like that. I'm begging you. You can't tell anyone what you know about me. It would ruin everything. Listen I didn't hurt Tegan alright. She hurt herself. She couldn't deal with finding out about me and Ste. And I hate that she's now lying in that hospital because of it. But she chose to drink herself in to a coma. And about Kim. I don't think I have ever even spoken to her. And I would definitely not do anything to hurt her. I'm not like that. You've got to believe me.  
Farrah: Of course I believe you. I never meant to accuse Ste or you. I'm just really concerned about Kim missing you know.  
Ryan: I understand. I will do everything to help you find her. But please do me this one favour.  
Farrah: Don't worry about me. I won't say a word about you and Ste.  
Ryan: Thank you. I need to go, work and all that. If I hear anything about Kim, I'll drop straight by you to inform you.  
Farrah: That's very kind of you. Good luck with work.

I thought hard at what I was going to do about Ryan. After our conversation I actually felt more suspicious about him then before. He seemed very intense, almost felt intimidated by him even. I know that I haven't got any evidence on him. But there's something not right about him. He could be completely innocent for all I know. I could ruin his career if I were to go to the station and accuse him of having something to do with Kim disappearing. Also the way he spoke about Tegan. I bet she did go to confront him about cheating on her with her brother. He could've hurt her to make sure that she'd keep her mouth about him being gay. Though I can't imagine being that scared about people judging who you fall in love with that you would go that far to keep it a secret. But maybe he could go that far? if he would hear about me blabbing to the police about what I think to know he'd probably hurt me then. But can I risk to not do anything? Maybe Kim is still alive out there, somewhere. He could be keeping her hostage until he's convinced that she won't tell anyone about him. Or maybe he had send her abroad, far away so she can't tell anyone. I wish I could get some kind of evidence. As long as Tegan's in a coma I've got nothing. And with Kim's phone missing I have no idea what was on that voicemail.

I was looking very intensely into my coffee cup apparently because Maxine asked me if I was alright.

Maxine: Hi I don't want to bother you or anything. Just wondering if you were alright. You seemed a bit preoccupied.  
Farrah: Just got a lot on my mind that's all.  
Maxine: About Kim I'm assuming.  
Farrah: Yeah.  
Maxine: Did you go to the police?  
Farrah: Yes, I already went there the day after she went missing. But they're no help.  
Maxine: You think something happened to her? Maybe she just chose to leave?  
Farrah: I'm positively that it wasn't her choice to leave. All her stuff are still at the house, including her passport. Her phone seems to be out of use.  
Maxine: Maybe you could ask Ryan for help? He's been with Tegan for a while now right? Than he has probably gotten to know Kim. He would want his girlfriend's best mate to be save, so maybe he can help you finding her.  
Farrah: According to him they never had spoken to each other before.  
Maxine: Sounds a bit strange, never meeting your girlfriend's friend. Maybe with everything that's going on with Tegan, he's not in a right state of mind. I can't imagine finding the person you love lying in a bathtub like that.  
Farrah: You also think that Ryan is acting suspicious?  
Maxine: Well I wouldn't call it that. He's probably just having a hard time. I've seen him taken a few nightly strolls recently. Guess to clear his mind.  
Farrah: Where have you seen him?  
Maxine: Just around the village. Oh and according to Glenn also around the school.  
Farrah: The school?  
Maxine: Yeah Glenn caught him wondering one night when he was still working on the building site. Asked him what he was doing there. Ryan told him that he was just walking around for a bit. Glenn didn't think too much of it. He doesn't want to go upset a cop now does he. So he let him be.  
Farrah: When was that?  
Maxine: Oh let me think. It was date night for me and Adam. So it must have been 2nd February I think. Why?  
Farrah: Nothing just wondering.  
Maxine: Oh I need to go. Need to pick Minnie up from nursery.  
Farrah: Yeah of course. Thanks for the chat.  
Maxine: You're welcome. Listen if you ever need to talk, I'm a good listener.  
Farrah: I will keep that in mind, thank you.

Oh my God the school. Yasmine told me that Leah had heard something at the school when she went down there. What if she heard Kim? That could explain it. Why else would Ryan go there at night? Specifically, on the night that Kim went missing. What if he brought her there that night? Should I go there now? People are probably still working, and no way that they would believe me if I would tell them that Ryan Knight was keeping my girlfriend hostage there. I need to go there when it's dark. Now let's hope that Ryan doesn't decide to visit the school too. Because if he finds me there. I don't even want to think about what he could do to me. Maybe I can get someone to come with me?  
Yasmine would be interested in a little adventure I think. Should call her to see if she's home. But how am I going to explain everything to her?  
…..

Yasmine: I'm sorry what.  
Farrah: I know it sounds very weird and unbelievable. But I'm sure that Kim's in there.  
Yasmine: I need a moment here sis. Shouldn't we go to the police with this?  
Farrah: They wouldn't believe me. I haven't got any real evidence. Just a gut feeling. But if Kim is there, I can't let her spend there for another night.  
Yasmine: And you need my help because?  
Farrah: Well we're not really aloud to go there. Especially not at night. So I need someone to be look out.  
Yasmine: Why me though?  
Farrah: I trust you first of all. Secondly you like adventure. And thirdly you could possibly save someone's life. I beg you please help me.  
Yasmine: Ok fine. I'll come with you. But if mum catches us sneaking of tonight, all the blame is on you.  
Farrah: Great thank you. You are the absolute best, I love you.  
Yasmine: No need to get emotional with me, but yeah I am pretty great.  
Farrah: Don't let it get to your head.  
Yasmine: Do you have any idea where in the school we need to search for her?  
Farrah: No not at all. Can you maybe ask Peri if Leah told her where exactly she went?  
Yasmine: I will do that right now colleague.  
Farrah: Colleague?  
Yasmine: We could be like a detective duo. Oh maybe we could have a cool team name?  
Farrah: What about no. Just speak to Peri already please.  
Yasmine: Fine, spoil sport.  
….

We waited until it was midnight and everyone at the house was asleep. I'm so grateful for Yas to come with me. I know I sounded so ridiculous explaining everything to her. But she trusts me and my gut feeling. She also found it strange how Kim suddenly went missing. She and Kim had bonded pretty well since she moved in with us. I at first didn't really know if they were going to get along in the first place. But they seemed to get along just fine. And apparently Yas and Kim seemed to talk quite often with eachother. Yasmine would talk about her health problems and how scared it could make her feel sometimes. And Kim talked about her past relationship with Esther. I don't know how much Kim told her but it didn't scare my sister away luckily. I know that Kim's past can sound quite extreme. And a lot of people judge her for it. But she's really an amazing person, I wish people would just stop judging her for past mistakes she had made. She's has come such a long way from that. It's weird how I hadn't notice them talking so much, but I'm glad they did. So now it made much more sense why Yasmine seemed so worried about Kim. I think that if I had told Sami about everything he would've told me to see a doctor.

According to Peri, Leah had gotten downstairs to the basement area. We both had torches with us so going down some stairs shouldn't be much of an issue. Though I'm still scared of getting caught. How on earth were we ever to explain ourselves if we got caught. We had decided to both go inside instead of Yasmine waiting outside for me. I felt more comfortable with her being right beside me. As we were walking inside the school, I had no idea what to expect. Maybe I was all wrong and she wasn't here. Or maybe she was here, but just not breathing anymore. Maybe he had killed. I don't think I can handle seeing her like that. And my little sister should definitely not see her like that. I'm starting to doubt everything now, but we've already come this far. We can't stop now.

Kim

It's probably my imagination going wild again. But I swear I heard something. I don't know what it is, it seems pretty far away. It could be a person. Maybe Ryan regrets what he did to me and is coming to let me go. I just want someone to save me already. I don't care who does it, as long as I can get out of here. I want to be able to see Farrah again, to hold her. Even just hearing her voice would make me happy. And I need to know how Tegan is doing. If she is even still alive or if Ryan visited her in the hospital to finish her off for good. I need to know that everyone is save.

I think I can hear footsteps above me. At least that's what it sounds like to me. I can't hear any voices though. It could be an animal that has gone inside the building. No I actually think that these are footsteps. But who's are they? And are they here for me? Do they know I'm here, or are they just repairing stuff. I haven't used my voice in ages. What if I can't yell for help?

Wait I think I can seriously hear someone talking. Sounds like more than one person. Wait I recognize those voices.


	5. Chapter 5

Farrah

Yasmine: God it's cold and dark down here. I can't imagine being stuck here. You think we're going the right way?  
Farrah: I hope so. I've never really been here before. Wait, you went to school here. Aren't you supposed to know the way?  
Yasmine: Well it looks a lot different now than it did back then. I barely recognize the place. And I've never been here at midnight when it's all dark. Maybe we can try yelling out her name? She might hear us.  
Farrah: I know, but I don't want to attract any attention from the outside.  
Yasmine: What you really think that they can hear us down here?  
Farrah: I'm not sure, but we really don't need the police on our case though.  
Yasmine: We could've tried explaining the situation.  
Farrah: They would've thought we were crazy. And maybe then they would have had this place secured. Now we can practically just walk in here. No one is keeping an eye on this place. And they don't seem to have any security cameras.  
Yasmine: What if we don't find her? Then what?  
Farrah: She must be here. She needs to be here alright.  
Yasmine: Alright calm down. I'm just saying. I don't want you to be more upset than you already are. And if we do find her. We don't know if she's still alive, do we?  
Farrah: I know. We might find her dead in here. And I don't know if I can handle that sight. But then at least I know. We can give her a proper funeral, instead of letting her rot in this place.  
Yasmine: Let's continue down this corridor. Should we just try and barge in every door?  
Farrah: Yeah but watch out. I don't want the place collapsing on us.  
Yasmine: I will barge in carefully, don't worry. Can you imagine mum trying to barge in carefully somewhere? She would definitely make every come crashing down.  
Farrah: Not the moment to make jokes.  
Yasmine: Sorry just trying to make my self less nervous I guess.  
Farrah: Hold on. Can you hear that?  
Yasmine: What?  
Farrah: I don't know. It's sounds like some kind of banging of metal or something.  
Yasmine: Oh my God, you're right. Where's it coming from?  
Farrah: Let's just walk further down the corridor and see if it gets any louder.

Kim  
I knew she would come save me eventually. I've tried yelling but my voice has been ruined from all the previous yelling I've done. Now I'm just banging on the door. Hoping they will hear me. I've just started to notice that I'm crying. Crying because I'm relieved, crying cause I thought I was never going to be let out of here. Crying cause I cant wait to hold Farrah in my arms again. I wonder how she knew I was here. Maybe Ryan confessed to Farrah what he had done.  
I have become so weak from eating so little. I can barely hit the door. But I can't stop now, I'm too close to freedom.

Farrah  
Farrah: You hear that? It is getting louder, we're getting closer.  
Yasmine: Is this the moment to start yelling her name?  
Farrah: It is. Kim! Kim can you hear me?

Kim  
She's really here. She's real. I try yelling out her name as loud as I can. I don't care if I ruin my voice for ever. She's finally here.

Farrah  
Yasmine: Farrah she's in there, the door's got a lock on it. Can we break it open with anything?  
Farrah: Oh my God. Baby are you alright? We're going to get you out of here, I promise. Just hold on please.  
Kim: I thought I'd never see you again.  
Farrah: What you thought I would just let my girlfriend leave me? No chance.  
Kim: How did you find me?  
Farrah: Long and complicated story, I'll tell you when we get you out of here. I'm assuming that Ryan put you here.  
Kim: Yeah he did. I had found out what he had done to Tegan and Amy.  
Farrah: What? Amy? He killed her?  
Kim: Yes he did. I know it sounds strange but you have to believe me.  
Farrah: I believe you don't worry. Yas, have you found something we can use to break the lock?  
Yasmine: I have found this hammer. Can you use it?  
Farrah: It will do. Kim take a step back from the door. I'm going to try and break the lock. You'll be out in no time.  
Kim: Oh don't worry. I've waited this long, another couple of minutes won't hurt too much.  
Yasmine: Always the positive one.  
Kim: Oh trust me, most of the time spend here I was dead miserable. How long have I been gone anyways?  
Yasmine: Few weeks. You haven't missed that much I guess.  
Farrah: Alright I'm going to hit the lock. Both step back.  
Yasmine: Wow sis. I'm impressed.  
Kim: Yeah babe have you been working out whilst I was gone. Were you trying to impress other women?  
Farrah: You're kidding right?  
Kim: Of course I am. Well not about the working out necessarily. Definitely about the women though.  
Farrah: You idiot. I love you, now come here and give me a hug.  
Kim: I've got to warn you they didn't have any showers here.  
Farrah: I'll hold my breath now come here.  
Kim: I thought I would never be able to hold you again.  
Farrah: Yeah me too. And you absolutely need a shower. No offence.  
Kim: None taken. Does my favourite little sister in law want a hug.  
Yasmine: You know what, I'll pass. Just have a shower or two first .  
Kim: Does Ryan know you're here?  
Farrah: No he doesn't. He's still pretending to be the loving stepfather and trust worthy cop. He has no idea what's going on.  
Kim: Good. But we can't just go to the police. I have no evidence.  
Yasmine: He locked you up isn't that enough evidence?  
Kim: They won't believe me. Has Tegan woken up yet?  
Farrah: No. And without her we haven't got enough on Ryan. We have to wait for her to be able to speak. Let's just hope that she wakes up soon and that she remembers everything. So what are we going to do now?  
Kim: I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it. Was more busy trying to survive.  
Farrah: Let's just go home. I can help you get cleaned. And Yasmine will prepare something for you.  
Yasmine: Yeah of course. I assume this means that we tell mum everything.  
Farrah: This will probably make her forget that we snuck out of the house and broke into the school. So don't worry about getting grounded for life.  
Kim: Will we tell your family everything?  
Farrah: It's better if we do. Maybe they can help us.  
Kim: Listen about our argument the day I got taken away.  
Farrah: I know. Sami told me.  
Kim: He did?  
Farrah: Yeah he did. I'm so sorry. He should've never made you keep this secret. And I'm sorry for thinking you would cheat on me. I know you wouldn't.  
Kim: It's alright. Let's just forget about it for now. We can talk in the morning. But right now all I want is a shower, some food and an actual bed. I'm done sleeping on the floor.

 _At the Maaliks house_

Yasmine: So do you wanna wake mum up or shall I?  
Farrah: I'll wake her up. If you can maybe prepare some food for Kim that'd be great.  
Yasmine: Of course. Kim is there anything special you want?  
Kim: No I'm fine with anything really thank you. Is it ok if I go take a shower first?  
Farrah: Yeah of course it is. I know you've been away for a while, but it's still your home to you know.  
Kim: Sorry it just feels weird to be back I guess. It seems like I've been away for so long. It's weird to be in something else than that room.  
Farrah: I know that it's probably going to take a while before everything goes back to normal. Until then we will take care of you. Now go take a shower, put some clean clothes on. And please brush your teeth so I can kiss you again.  
Kim: Yes sir!  
Yasmine: Do you need help getting upstairs?  
Kim: No I'll be fine thank you.  
Farrah: Good than I will go wake mum up and try to explain things to her.

Misbah: That poor girl. Was she hurt when you found her?  
Farrah: No she seemed relatively fine considering circumstances. I was thinking of going away with Kim for a while.  
Misbah: Why would you want to do that? She has just got back home, she needs to be resting and taking it easy.  
Farrah: What about Ryan? If he finds out she's here… what if he goes after us? And no we can't go to the police. They won't believe a word we say. They wouldn't want to believe that one of them could be capable of the things that Ryan has done.  
Misbah: So we're just going to let him get away with it? After all the hurt that he has caused. He's a dangerous man, he can't just roam the streets like nothing has happened. What if he hurts another person?  
Farrah: He doesn't have a reason to. No one else knows his secret. But the moment he sees Kim, he might do something stupid. As long as Tegan doesn't wake up and tells the police what she knows, than we have no evidence what so ever. We have to wait. And because of that I think that it's for the best if Kim and I leave the village for a while.  
Misbah: Where will you be going?  
Farrah: I don't know yet. It's not like we have any money to go abroad or anything.  
Misbah: Kim had gotten you guys those tickets to Tenerife right?  
Farrah: Yes, but I don't think that we'll get a refund after all this time.  
Misbah: Maybe Sami and I can lend you some money?  
Farrah: Are you serious?  
Misbah: Absolutely. And maybe that way Sami can make it up to you guys. He owes Kim atleast.  
Farrah: Thanks mum, you're the best. I will let you go back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning.  
Misbah: Ok darling, goodnight. And tell Kim I'm glad to have her home safely again.  
Farrah: I will, night.

Farrah: So how's it going with the food?  
Yasmine: Well it's not burned.  
Farrah: That's all we can hope for really.  
Yasmine: Hey if you think you can do better. Be my guest. It's for your girlfriend anyways.  
Farrah: No you're doing great. Really it looks…. edible.  
Kim: Oh come on. Stop teasing your sister I'm really grateful that she's doing this for me.  
Yasmine: At least someone appreciates me.  
Farrah: Hi babe, how was the shower?  
Kim: It was so good. It's great to be clean again.  
Farrah: Did you brush your teeth?  
Kim: Yep. So come here and kiss me.  
Yasmine: And this is my cue to leave, enjoy the meal.  
Farrah: Goodnight sis.  
Kim: I've missed you so much.  
Farrah: Me too. So from now on I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again.  
Kim: Oh are you like going to handcuff us together so I won't be able to leave?  
Farrah: Does sound like a good idea. We have them laying around upstairs and they haven't been used for a while.  
Kim: Well you know what. Give me a few days to rest and get all of my energy back. And then you can do whatever you want with me. I'm yours.  
Farrah: Can't wait. Go sit down, I'll bring your food over.  
Kim: Great. I was thinking, maybe you can be my personal nurse for a couple of days?  
Farrah: Do you want me to wear an outfit?  
Kim: Oh God yes.  
Farrah: You're sure about needing to rest?  
Kim: Maybe I'll feel better after eating  
Farrah: Let's hope so.

17th February  
Farrah: Good morning, how did you sleep?  
Kim: Really good. It feels great to lay in your arms again. You're really warm and comfy.  
Farrah: Well as a personal nurse it's my duty to make sure you feel good.  
Kim: Maybe you missed out on a great career.  
Farrah: Well If I had become a nurse, I would have never met you probably.  
Kim: Thank God you didn't become a nurse than. Oh by the way, how did the talk with Misbah go?  
Farrah: It went fine. Listen there is something we need to discuss.  
Kim: What's wrong?  
Farrah: We can't stay in the village. If Ryan finds out you got away, he might go after us. And like you said we can't tell the police. So I was thinking maybe we can go away for a while. My mum had offered to lend us some money. And she would make sure that Sami would do the same thing, he pretty much owes us. I know you had booked us tickets to Tenerife, so this way we can still go. What do you say?  
Kim: I don't know. It feels weird to go away, with Tegan still laying in hospital. What if he hurts her again.  
Farrah: As long as Ryan thinks that you're still locked up. He assumes that no one knows what he has done, so he will just live his life. He will stay away from Tegan, he wouldn't want to raise any suspicion. I will ask my mum to keep an eye on her. She'll be fine. I promise.  
Kim: Ok fine. So our first holiday together. I got to admit, I had imagined this a bit differently.  
Farrah: I know me too. But we can still try to enjoy it and each other. It can help you relax and maybe you can try to, at least for as long as we're there, to forget about what happened.  
Kim: I would be nice to just get away from it all. The weather there this time of year is amazing.  
Farrah: I told mum that we would continue discussing everything in the morning. Are you hungry for breakfast?  
Kim: Yes, I'm starving. I have a lot of catching up to do food wise.  
Farrah: Well let's get dressed and we'll go downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

17th February

Kim

It felt strange to wake up in a bed, it had seemed like such a long time ago that I had slept comfortably. Waking up and actually feeling warmth around me instead of the cold that I had accustomed to. I took me a moment to realise where I was. I thought maybe this is all just a dream, maybe I'll wake up in a couple of seconds and I'll be back in the school. Cold, alone and trying desperately to get myself warm. Now I'm back home. Lying in an actual bed with Farrah lying next to me. Last night Farrah and I had talked about going away for a while, until the whole Ryan situation was sorted. At that moment I was content with anything really. But now it feels cowardly to walk away from it all. Like I know no one would believe, I know that Ryan would probably come after us when he would find out that I was walking freely again. But not telling people about the horrible things he's done. We'll be practically protecting a murderer. It will be just like when I tried to protect my sister. Back then there was also no way I could've just walked in to the police station and tell them everything Lindsey had done. So to do the same thing now, I don't know if I can.  
I don't want to upset Farrah though. She's been through a lot too, she has to deal with the truth also. It must be hard for her too not able to do anything about it. Waiting for Tegan to wake up, we don't know how long it will take. Could be weeks, months, even years. And if she does wake up, what will she remember from that day? If Farrah had asked me a few weeks ago to go away with her, I wouldn't have hesitated. What am I supposed to do?

Farrah

It felt amazing to wake up next to Kim again, to know that she's save. I can't imagine what it must have been like for her to be locked up in there all by herself. I wished I could've saved her sooner. Wish I wouldn't have let her be taken away in the first place. But she's here with me now and I'll protect her with all my might.  
When I first suggested for us to leave the village, I noticed that she didn't really seem that sure about it. I know she doesn't want to leave Tegan, I know she wants to be able to protect her from him. But she can't just show up in the village like nothing happened. People will ask questions and we most certainly can't tell the truth. And more importantly if Ryan sees her, we could be in great danger. Going abroad is the only way to make sure that he doesn't hurt her. I'm not seeing this as a nice little holiday, I'm seeing this as a way to keep my girlfriend save. But I'm not sure that she sees it this way. And I don't want to argue with her, I just want to share happy moment with her. We've already lost time to be together, I don't want to waste anymore. I hope I can make her see sense, that this isn't a permanent thing. Just for a few weeks maybe. Even if Tegan hasn't woken up by then, we'll still be back. Maybe I can search for an apartment outside of the village. Still close enough for me to go to work, but far away enough that Ryan won't notice a thing.  
….

Kim: Hey Farrah, can we maybe have a word?  
Farrah: Course, what you wanna talk about?  
Kim: it's about us going away. I understand that me staying here isn't the smartest thing to do. But it feels like we're letting Ryan get away with everything. That we're giving him the chance to hurt others. I don't know if I can go on holiday without worrying every minute of every day. No one knows what he's capable of. They all seem to trust him just because he's a cop.  
Farrah: I get that you're scared and concerned. And so am I, really. But we can't keep you locked away from the outside world again, can we now? I know this is a hell of a lot better than that room, but still. But is that really what you want?  
Kim: No of course it isn't. I want to be able to go outside again, to live my life properly.  
Farrah: My mum said she would keep an eye on Tegan. So if anything happens she'll contact me immediately. The moment something goes on we will go back here straight away. I promise. Tenerife could be a well needed break for us. For you to get your energy and strength back. To not feel scared anymore. And for me to be able to have you around me again. You have no idea how much I needed you, how much I wanted you. I want to be able to hold your hand again in the streets, to take you out for dinner, to just have a fun time with you. To show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You deserve to have a break from all the awful stuff you've been through.  
Kim: Babe did you really need to make me cry again. Fine you're right. It's better if we do leave. And Tenerife it's not like the other side of the world. So if we need to go back , we can right?  
Farrah: Absolutely. Just say the word and we'll leave.  
Kim: I love you too by the way.  
Farrah: I know you do.  
Kim: Oh, someone's feeling a bit sure of themselves.  
Farrah: Haha, I just know how amazing I can be.  
Kim: How amazing you are you mean?  
Farrah: Your words not mine.  
Kim: Well you'll just have to take my word for it I guess. So shall we start packing. I really do hope I still fit in my bikini.  
Farrah: Seriously? You really think you might have gained weight from eating so little?  
Kim: Well no, but I've might of lost a few pounds. It might be too loose on me.  
Farrah: I can always buy you something when we get there, don't worry. If you don't mind packing my stuff too? I have to still go to work. Got an appointment with a patient. And I still have to actually book the holiday.  
Kim: You're sure that your mum and Sami are still up for financing our holiday?  
Farrah: Yes they are. Mum might had to convince Sami for a bit, but he caved in soon enough. I told him that he still had to apologize to you, hopefully we'll see him for dinner. Guess he stayed over at Ellie's last night.  
Kim: He really doesn't need to apologize. I don't want him to dislike me even more, or cause an friction between you guys.  
Farrah: Trust me sweetheart, he will apologize to you. That's the least he can do. Including paying for Tenerife of course. And don't worry about my relationship with my brother. We've talked and I've sort of forgiven him for what he did. And the thing about him disliking you, he has no reason what so ever not to like you. If he starts acting up, just tell him to do one.  
Kim: I like it when you're all bossy and in command.  
Farrah: I just know what I want and how I want it. Give us a kiss and I'll see you later.  
Kim: Ok miss you babe, have fun at work.

Kim

After our conversation I feel a lot better about going on holiday. It will be good for us to get away from all the drama. And just focus on the two of us. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen Farrah in a bikini before. Well there's a first for everything. But with this being our first holiday together, I want it to be special. I want her to know how much she means to me.


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter i've written some parts in third person. This is the first time i've written like this, i'm still learning. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Kim

A few days have passed and though I'm very happy to be out of that shit hole and be home again. I do wish that I would be able to go outside like a normal person. The only time I'm able to get some fresh air is at midnight in the back garden. Still having to make sure that the neighbours are asleep. And by sitting by the open window, still having to make sure that no one sees me. Now I can't wait to go away with Farrah. There no one knows who we are and we're certain to not walk into anyone we know, especially not Ryan Knight. I'll be able to walk the streets, go to the beach and have a nice swim in the ocean. I've been keeping myself busy by reading the reviews for our hotel. They all seem very positive and the pictures of the hotel and their surroundings are gorgeous. I've got to give credits to Sami, he booked us one of the most luxurious hotels on Tenerife. He also apologized to me and he seemed to be sincere about it. So we buried the hatched and forget about what had happened. I could only hope that he was also being sincere about given up his revenge on James. We really didn't need any more drama to happen whilst we were gone.

It had just gone past four and Farrah would be home soon. I was thinking that maybe I could convince her to go see Tegan. I know we would be taken a massive risk getting caught but I had to see her. It had already been way too long. Convincing Farrah would be a challenge and she would probably say no but it would be worth taking a shot.

Third person….

They would have about half an hour until their cab would arrive to the house. Kim had somehow managed to convince Farrah to stop by Tegan to day goodbye and see how she was doing. Farrah would go in first to make sure no one was already visiting her. And no one they knew was at the hospital. When Farrah walked in the hospital it didn't seem that busy. So Kim had to be very careful not to be seen by anyone. Just as Farrah was walking towards Tegan's room she saw Ste coming out of the room. She luckily had just enough time to hide behind a wall so he wouldn't see her. If he would see her he would probably strike a conversation up and she really didn't have the time for that. Also, a part of her was still suspicious about Ste. Did he really have no idea what Ryan had done? Yes it would seem very unlikely that he would be with the man that had killed his children's mum. But here was Ste visiting his sister like he hadn't betrayed her big time. Acting all innocent around Leela too. When Farrah was sure that he was out of sight, she texted Kim to let her know that she could come in. Now they had about twenty minutes left until they had to leave so Kim had to keep it short. Farrah wasn't easily convinced to come here in the first place, but she saw how much it meant to her girlfriend to see her best mate. If it would make Kim happy it would make her happy she thought.

Kim: Thank you so much again for doing this. It really means a lot.  
Farrah: Anything for you. You made sure that no one saw you right?  
Kim: Yep I was as stealthily as I could be. I did see Ste leave the hospital but he didn't see me.  
Farrah: I bet you were. Now I don't want to rush you but we haven't got much time left.  
Kim: I'll be quick I promise. You just stay here and make sure that no one walks in.  
Farrah: Don't worry. And say hi for me.  
Kim: Hey Teegs, how are you doing? I know you might not be able to hear me but I'll try anyways. I know I haven't visited you in a while, stuff came up. Nothing for you to worry about though. I hate seeing you like this, you shouldn't be here. I know what Ryan has done to you, to Amy. He'll get what's coming to him soon, I promise. I need to go now. Farrah and I are taking a little break. Going to Tenerife. Might bring back a nice souvenir for you. I love you, don't ever forget that. Take care.  
Kim walked out of the room. When she saw Farrah, she was talking to Misbah. Misbah had seen her daughter and wondered what she was doing her. Farrah told her that she had come to finish up some paperwork before she would leave. Cause Farrah got distracted by her mum she hadn't notice someone walking up to Tegan's room.  
When Farrah saw Kim standing in the hallway she made sure that her mum would be looking in the other direction so she wouldn't see Kim walking towards the exit. When Kim left she told her mum that she had to hurry home if she didn't want to miss the cab. They said their goodbyes.  
When Kim and Farrah got home they saw their suitcases already waiting for them downstairs.

Yasmine: So do I wanna know where you guys have been?  
Kim: I wanted to visit Tegan, wanted to be sure that she was doing alright.  
Farrah: We made sure she didn't get spotted. Only mum saw me, had to make up some excuse about finishing paper work. And what are you doing? You're usually never this helpful.  
Yasmine: I have my moments thank you very much. Lucky that it was only mum that caught you.  
Farrah: I really hate lying to her though.  
Yasmine: It wasn't like you told her a massive lie or anything. She'll probably won't even find out that you lied to her. So are you guys ready for your first holiday together?  
Kim: Absolutely. I can't wait to get out of the house.  
Yasmine: I wish I could join. I really need some time off.  
Farrah: Off of what? You don't have a job and you barely do anything for school.  
Kim: Oh come on she's a teenager. Teenagers have a hard time as it is. Trying to decide if they're going to not do their homework now. Or not do it later.  
Yasmine: Haha, really funny. Maybe I'll go get myself a job whilst you guys are away.  
Farrah: I'll bet you a tenner that you won't.  
Yasmine: Oh you're on sis. Kim on whose side are you on?  
Farrah: Yeah babe, on whose side are you on?  
Kim: Would you look at that, the cab has just arrived. Ok let's go. Yas take care of yourself. And say hi to the rest of the family for me.  
Yasmine: Will do. Your girl's really lucky to be saved by the cab.  
Farrah: Yep. Though she's probably on my side. Being my girlfriend and all.  
Yasmine: Whatever.

 _At Tenerife_

The plane had just landed and Farrah and Kim were off to collect their luggage. Flying late at night hat its perks. The airport didn't seem to be packed with people, so there was no fighting for space with people desperately trying to get their stuff first. They could just relax and take their time. Something that was less nice about landing this late at night was that the girls were both exhausted. Farrah told Kim that she would wait for the bags to arrive so Kim could go and make sure that they would have a cab taking them to their hotel. What Farrah didn't know is that Kim had already planned something quite special transportation wise. Kim wanted this holiday to be the best they both had ever had and she was going all out.

Back when Kim had just moved in with the Maaliks she tried to get on Misbah's good side by showing a lot of interest in the family. She had asked her all sorts of questions. Though Misbah seemed more annoyed than impressed with Kim in the beginning, with Kim trying way too hard to be liked, they started getting to know each other a bit better. Misbah and Kim ended up going through some photo albums together. And on one of the pictures there was Farrah with her dad standing by a limousine. Apparently Farrah and her dad both had a love for cars, they would even go to car shows together. Farrah never really discussed any of this with Kim, it was probably still too hard for her to talk about her dad.

This gave Kim the idea to have a limousine come pick them up from the airport and drive them to their hotel. Kim could only hope that this wouldn't upset Farrah by having a reminder of her dad. Kim just wanted Farrah to be able to remember the happy times with her father. And maybe this could help open her girlfriend up to her. When Farrah told her what happened with her dad Kim tried her best to comfort and support her. But they never really talked about him after that. Fair enough Kim hadn't really told her much about her family either. She of course knew what Lindsey had done, but Kim hadn't told her much else. For her to, talking about her family could be painful. Her parents wouldn't speak to her anymore after her sister died. They seemed to hold both her and Lindsey accountable for what had happened. She also hadn't told Farrah about Kath and luckily Tegan hadn't brought her up either. Though after all these years Lindsey finally told her that she was to blame for Kath ending up in hospital, Kim never really lost that guilt. She would always blame herself for being unable to protect her. And she was afraid that maybe Farrah would think less of her if she told her what happened. Deep inside she knew that Farrah would support her no matter what. She already knew so much about the awful things she had done in the past and she never judged her for it. She never saw Kim as some kind of crazy person, like many others did see her as. But Kim was still scared for her reaction. That maybe all of this would end up being too much for her and she would want to be with someone easier. Someone without a past like hers. So should Kim really be surprised that Farrah hasn't opened up more, when Kim hasn't done that either? Maybe this could be the time and place for the couple to talk about that has ever bothered them. To talk about the positive things in their past and the negative ones.

When Kim walked outside she immediately saw the limousine waiting for them. Though Kim wasn't that passionate about cars, a car like this definitely made her feel a bit giddy inside. Instead of going with the classic black one, she went for the Hummer limousine. It didn't even cost that much more so she thought why not make it extra special. After waiting for a couple of minutes she saw Farrah arriving with their bags.

Kim: So I thought this could be a bit more exciting than just a regular cab. What do you think?  
Farrah: Oh my God, this is so cool. Please don't tell me how much you spend on it though. It must have cost you a fortune.  
Kim: Don't worry. It wasn't that bad. We maybe shouldn't go out to dinner every night, but I've gotten used to eating less so no problem here.  
Farrah: Than I'll be paying for dinner, no starvation on this holiday. But seriously babe this is amazing. I always wanted to be in one of these. Me and my dad we used to love cars like these. My dad once tried to convince mum to buy a limousine.  
Kim: I bet she was quick to help him out of his dream right?  
Farrah: Oh absolutely. But for his birthday about four years ago she rented a limousine to take him out to dinner. I had never seen my dad as happy as that day the limo parked in front of our house. I think I have a picture of us two standing in front of it.  
Kim: I know. Misbah showed me some photo albums. I saw the picture with you and your dad and that gave me the idea to arrange this for you. I hope I didn't cross the line or anything. Just thought you would like it.  
Farrah: I love it. I know I still don't talk about him that much. It's never stops being difficult to think about him I guess.  
Kim: I can imagine it must be hard losing someone so close to you. But I just want you to know that you can always talk to me. At least if you want to that is.  
Farrah: I know I can. Though you might want to work on your listening skills a bit.  
Kim: Ok listen, I fell asleep once. But that was just because I was really tired and you just kept talking about your work. Which I love. But not always and not when I'm in bed trying to sleep. But I promise if it's important I'll stay awake.  
Farrah: You better.  
Kim: Let me help you with our bags. I just asked the chauffeur how long the drive is to the hotel and it should just be under half an hour.  
Farrah: Great I can't wait to get to our room and go to bed.  
Kim: Lovely to hear you're all pumped up for the holiday.  
Farrah: Oh come off it. You're exhausted too. I'll be all energized by the morning ok?  
Kim: You're right. I really can't wait to sleep either.

Kim holds the door open for Farrah. "After you''. "Wow you're really spoiling me aren't you?'' Farrah says. ''I have my moments thank you very much.'' They spend the ride being quiet and just holding each other's hands and enjoying the scenery outside. Though with it being dark outside they had to wait for the morning to come, to really take in the beautiful landscape. The limousine even had a little mini bar inside which the women made great use of. Quite soon they arrived. When Kim and Farrah got out of the car and got their bags, they both were speechless with how amazing the hotel looked.

Kim: I got to give it to your brother, he has got incredible taste in hotels. Would nearly feel sorry for him with how much it must have cost.  
Farrah: Well luckily for us he can easily afford it. But we should definitely buy him a nice souvenir, that's the least he deserves.  
Kim was checking them in at the receptionist, whilst Farrah looked around for a bit, taking in the gorgeous interior. Unbeknownst to her, Kim had another surprise up her sleeve. Kim walked up to Farrah and brought her out of her daydreaming. They took the elevator to the third floor. Kim opened the door of their room letting Farrah go in first. Kim was being slightly nervous and was hoping that Farrah wouldn't find the room too over the top. She knew that Farrah wasn't really into very romantic stuff, but Kim wanted to make an effort. When Farrah saw the room it took her a few seconds to respond, which didn't make Kim feel any more at ease unfortunately. For a moment she got scared, scared that this was all way too much for Farrah. That maybe having that limousine pick them up was bothering her, that she didn't like the reminder of her dad.

Kim pov

Ok she's been silent for way too long. I had contacted the hotel beforehand, asking them if they could make the room look as romantic as possible for when we arrived. They had spread rose peddles onto the bed, the candles were light. And the curtains were opened so we could see the stunning view of the beach and ocean. It sounded like a great idea, Yasmine even said she was jealous that her sister got such an amazing girlfriend who cared so much about impressing her. But I have overdone it, I always do. I always go to the extremes, not on purpose but just because I want to impress them. Want them to like me. Sometimes I just don't know when to stop though. What if I have ruined our entire holiday before it has even properly begun?


	8. Chapter 8

Farrah

From the moment I met Kim there was just something about her. Apart from the obvious fact that she's a stunning woman. When talking to her I just wanted to get to know her better. To get closer to her. Which was not good at all considering that I was her psychologist at the time. I tried keeping it professional and not let my emotions get the better of me. I had to see her as just a patient, like I do with all the other ones. And I thought that it was actually going well, we made a lot of progress with therapy. But then she tried to kiss me, I backed up immediately and asked her what she was doing. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I didn't expect her to have any interest in me. Someone as beautiful, confident, funny and just overall lovely as her to want someone like me. But I couldn't risk losing my job over a patient. Because maybe it was just a harmless crush that would be over in a matter of days. It wasn't worth losing anything over this, so I decided to refer Kim to another psychologist. She was upset with me, she felt like I was giving up on her. But I couldn't pretend like nothing was going on, that there wasn't this amazing chemistry between us. It was my mum that convinced me that I would never give up on a patient of mine. And I really wanted to help Kim, to make her realise what an amazing person she was. She only needed some guidance and I wanted to be the one to help her. So maybe against my better judgement I took her back on as my patient. And we had agreed to forget about what had happened and move forward.

But then Tegan's comment about Kim's feelings for me made me reconsider. I didn't want to give up a change on being happy with someone. So I had take her over as a patient for me again. I had arranged to meet up with her and she didn't seem impressed with me at all. She told me that her little crush was nothing that she couldn't handle and that she was perfectly capable of controlling herself around me. But I just couldn't anymore, didn't want to anymore. So I kissed her. Yes we had to keep us a secret from everyone, apart from Tegan of course. Because without her this would have never had happened. Being with her was the greatest feeling in the world. In none of my past relationships I had ever felt this comfortable and at ease as I did with Kim. The moments that we would spend together, were spend mostly talking. It was nice to hold her and talk to her, not as psychologist and patient, but as lovers. And we seemed to keep our relationship under wraps pretty good. Until my mum caught us. I know we should've been more careful, but we were just so happy in that moment. The world around us seemed to disappear and it was only the two of us there. Though my mum disapproved of us very much, she later came around. Even let her move in with us. And from that point on we were in love. No keeping it a secret anymore, everyone could no about us and we wouldn't give a damn about people having their opinion.

The day I came home to find her gone, my heart stopped beating for a sec. I didn't know what to think. Had she left me for good? Was there another woman? She and Sami were acting suspicious and I knew she was holding something back from me. I went to the police the following morning after seeing that she had still not returned home. And she wasn't answering her phone either. I was getting really concerned but the police weren't taking it serious at all. Than Sami, trying to save his own skin, had told me that she was indeed having an affair. I should've known that she wouldn't do that to me. That she really loved me way too much to hurt me like that. But I had been cheated on many times before so I just believed him. And I tried to not be upset about it, I tried to hate her. Hate her for doing something as low life as this. But I couldn't hate her, I loved her so much.

Sami had later come clean about what was really going on. I was so mad at him for making me doubt my girlfriend. I stopped looking for her because of his lies. I was so scared that she had gotten herself hurt and that I was not there to help her. Luckily Yasmine and I ended up finding her at the school, after getting suspicious about Ryan. I don't want to imagine what could have happened to her if we hadn't found her in time. Then maybe the police would've found her corpse inside of the school. I don't think I could have ever moved on from that.

Fleeing the village wasn't ideal but it was the best thing to do. Ryan could not find Kim wondering around the village or even our house. And I would not be able to even look at him and pretend I didn't know the monster that he was. This wasn't the way I wanted our first holiday together to be like but we were going to make the best of it either way. And Kim was definitely making sure that this was going to be special. Having someone pick us up in that limousine was the greatest thing ever. I did bring back memories with my dad and I. And though talking about him still made me be upset sometimes, I liked being able to relive this particular memory. When he was still alive and we were happy together. I didn't really know how to respond, I was shocked to see all the trouble she went through to do this for me. No one had ever put that much thought into something just for me. It felt nice having someone caring for you like Kim did for me. And then she opened the door to our hotel room and I was speechless. It looked absolutely beautiful. The effort she went through it nearly made me shed a tear, it meant that much to me. I hadn't even realised that I had been quiet for that long until I turned to look at Kim. She looked concerned and then I realised that she must have thought that I didn't like it. And then she started rambling in a way that made me fall even more in love with her.

Kim: You know what I'm sorry. This is too much, I should've known. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted this vacation to be special. But I went overboard with it like I always do. And you can't even speak a word to me right now, I can only imagine how much you hate it. Listen if you want a room for yourself I can get you one. And then we will just forget this happened. Or you can just fly back to England and I'll stay here hiding from Ryan.

Farrah: Babe will you please stop it. I am just amazed, amazed that you would go through all of this effort for me. No one ever has. I love it. I love you. And I'm so blessed to have you in my life. Come her.

Farrah kissed Kim passionately to make sure that she felt how much she meant to her.

Kim: You're serious? God and I just went on and on like a complete idiot. Seriously, what do you see in me?

Farrah: You're not an idiot alright? And do you want to know why I love you? I love you because of the way you make me feel. Safe and loved. Because of how much you make me laugh. Because even after all the horrible things that you've been through, you're still one of the most positive people I have ever met. You're still able to walk around with your head held high. And because you are beautiful, inside and out.

Kim was trying to hold back the tears after hearing that emotional speech from her girlfriend. She had never had someone speak about her this way, not even Esther. And she had once thought that they were meant for each other. She know knew that she had been wrong all along. The way Farrah spoke about her, she hadn't realised that she could love this woman even more than she already did.


	9. Chapter 9

Kim

This morning when I woke up with Farrah in my arms I knew we were solid and that nothing could destroy us. Just in this sort period of time we've already been through a lot. We had spent the night mostly talking to each other about our childhood, our time at school and past relationships. I never really had any relationships apart from being with Esther. During my college years when I figured out I was gay, I went out a lot. Had a few one night stands but I never really went out with someone longer than a few weeks. I just wanted to enjoy life and have fun. A part of my was also insecure about opening up to someone and maybe scaring them away. To be honest I hadn't really been through that much back then. The worst thing that I had done was sleep with my sister's fiancé and get myself knocked up. Compared to all the other things that have happened after that, well it sounds pretty tame. Before I had figured out my sexuality I had dated a few blokes. Not because I really liked them or anything, they were nice, but I never really felt anything for them. I was never in love with any of them. I just dated them because everyone else dated too. I thought that this was just part of life and I wanted to fit in with the rest. And what I felt for Joe at the time, well my obsession really, you can't count that as true love either. Yes he was very good looking and a great guy overall. But having to imagine actually being with him, or just being in a relationship with any guy, no thank you.

Farrah's past relationships weren't that special either. She nearly moved in with someone she knew from college , but that didn't go through when she figured out that girl was cheating on her. I can't imagine anyone thinking that they could do better than my Farrah. But hey, their loss not mine. We also started talking about our families. It was weird for me to speak about them, having no contact with my parent for the last two years. It got me a bit emotional having to think about the happy moments we share. The same goes for Lindsey. We went through so much stuff together. We had some pretty nasty fights but in the end we were always there for each other. And though I hate the person that she had become in the end. I still miss that sister she used to be, the one that would listen to me complain about a long shift at the hospital. Or the one that would take care of me when I was ill, and try to make me laugh when I was upset. It's weird to think about that girl having turned into a monster. Farrah didn't mind me talking about Lindsey, she knew all the crimes she had committed. But she understood and actually encouraged me to talk about the good times we shared. It was hard losing a sister but Lindsey dying was her actually getting a way out. I don't know if she had survived being in prison, not being able to see her children grow up. Her dying was for the best in the end. Though I ended up being the one to deal with the consequences of her actions. People looking at me differently, acting as if I had helped her kill all those innocent people. I couldn't blame them for thinking, after all I had tried my hardest to keep her out of prison. But I never could kill someone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had done that. We had ended up falling asleep somewhere in the early morning. And when I woke up with this beautiful woman in my arms. I knew that this was so much more than I could have ever have hoped for, that things were finally looking up for me. I let Farrah sleep for a few more minutes until I woke her up.

Kim: Morning sweety, how did you sleep?

Farrah: Great, but I do wish that we had gotten to sleep a bit earlier. What time is it?

Kim: Quarter past ten. Do you want to go get some breakfast?

Farrah: I don't wanna get up.

Kim: Fine I'll call room service than. What do you want to eat?

Farrah: Anything's fine by me really.

Kim: Ok, just don't start complaining when the food arrives and you don't like it.

Farrah: Are you always this bossy in the morning? Because I don't remember you being this way before.

Kim: Maybe it's just because you had a short night of sleep. We'll take it easy this morning. Maybe we can go sit by the swimming pool later?

Farrah: Yeah that sounds good. It might also be a chance for me to get some more sleep that way.

Kim: Oh wow, you're really excited for an adventurous and active holiday aren't ya?

Farrah: I was more thinking of us two relaxing by the swimming pool. Maybe go down by the beach later, take a nice stroll. You know letting us actually have a nice and relaxing holiday. After everything with Ryan we deserve some calm and peace.

Kim: So should I cancel the hike that I had planned for the afternoon?

Farrah: You're kidding right? Tell me you're kidding. And by the way why do you look so well rest? You have had just as much sleep as I have. And you still look amazing, can't imagine what I must look like.

Kim: Oh baby don't be too hard on yourself, you're still beautiful.

Farrah: Aw thank you, you sweet talker.

Kim: At least this way I don't have to worry about any cute Spanish women stealing you away from me.

Farrah: So that's why you wanted to talk so much. I get it. It wasn't like you were actually interested in what I had to say, it was just for your own insecure self.

Kim: You're always so right. Now you know I hate saying this, but get off of me for a moment please so I can order us some food. I'm starving.

Farrah: But you're so comfortable. And warm. And you smell really nice.

Kim: And I had forgotten how clingy you can get when you're tired. And it might be the cutest thing ever, I really want some food.

Farrah: Fine have it your way I'll move over a bit.

When Kim was ordering breakfast, Farrah was calling her mum to check up on thing back home. According to Misbah, Tegan's brain activity had been going up. This meant that she was getting closer to waking up which was fantastic news. Maybe soon she would be able to expose Ryan. But there was also something else. Apparently Ryan was out and proud now. Him and Ste were now officially in a relationship. After everything that Ryan had done, now he had finally chosen to be himself. If only he had done that before killing Amy.

Kim

I can't believe it. Ryan Knight chooses this moment to come out to everyone. He really should have done that a bit sooner. Like before he killed his wife. Unbelievable, him and Ste and the kids. The perfect little family. If only they knew what kind of man Ryan Knight really was. It has got me thinking about Harry. The poor man has been locked up innocently and now he has also lost the love of his life Ste. I wonder if he has already heard about Ste hooking up with Ryan. When he finds out it will probably destroy him. At least Tegan is doing better. Maybe soon she'll be able to tell the police everything and Harry will be released. And I will be able to go back to Chester and move on. And those poor kids. Leah and Lucas have no idea what their stepdad has done to their mum. They seem to adore Ryan. When they found out the truth it will destroy them. They have already been through so much, they don't deserve this.

After they had finished breakfast they changed into their swimsuits and went downstairs to the swimming pool.

Farrah: This pool looks amazing. Honestly this entire hotel looks amazing. I wasn't really able to get a good look at it last night. Should probably send Sami a text later, thanking him for having great taste in hotels.

Kim: I can name a few other things that look quite amazing.

Farrah: Are you trying to hit on me miss Butterfield?

Kim: Oh no miss Maalik, I wouldn't dare to that. But if you mind me enjoying the view. I could stop.

Farrah: No please do continue, forget I said anything.

Kim: But seriously it does look amazing. I would have never been able to have gotten us in this hotel. I had booked a small apartment for us. It was a bit further away from everything, but the pictures online look good. Same for the reviews.

Farrah: I would have also loved staying in an apartment with you. As long as you are there I can enjoy anything.

Kim: Ok now you are the one hitting on me.

Farrah: Oh no, I wouldn't dare to that.

Kim: Course you wouldn't. You want to go for a swim?

Farrah: Sure, let's get in.

After the girls had gone for a swim, they had even raced each other a few times. They were now on the beds enjoying the sun and resting a for a bit.

Kim: I've been searching the internet for any good places where we can go for some lunch. I have found this sea food restaurant. It has got pretty good reviews overall. And it's not that far away from here either. About a 15 minute walk.

Farrah: Sounds good, it's now nearly ten past twelve. Do you want to get back upstairs and get changed? It will also give me some time to take shower.

Kim: Only if I can join you in the shower. To save water of course.

Farrah: I didn't know you were such an environmentalist.

Kim: I love the way that I can still surprise you after all this time.

Farrah: Come to think of it. Maybe I just missed the signs.

Kim: What do you mean?

Farrah: Well I've just realised how often you have joined me when I was taking a shower before. I thought that you just really enjoyed my company. But you were only trying to save the earth. I actually feel a bit disappointment if I'm honest with ya.

Kim: Oh babe no don't be sad. Let me make it up to you. But this time we might not be saving that much water. Probably will be wasting a lot of it.

Farrah: Well considering all the water that was saved before because of your great thinking.

Kim: You're trying so hard to not sound too sarcastic right now.

Farrah: As I was saying, because of all the water that was saved. We could waste a bit now. If you can put your principals aside that is.

Kim: For this special occasion, I think I can let the environmentalist in me go for a bit.

Farrah: Lucky me I guess.

Kim: Trust me, you'll be feeling very lucky when I'm done with you.


End file.
